universum_eodemfandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Effect Era
The Mass Effect Era Timeline 2140s 2148 A cache of Prothean technology is found on Mars. Human technological advancement skyrockets, with the development of the science of mass effect fields. 2149 Using the Prothean information from Mars, humanity discovers that Pluto's moon Charon is actually a dormant Mass Relay. Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers out of the Sol system, reaching Arcturus. Formation of the Systems Alliance October - On Mars, the UAC, not wanting to be outdone by those studying the Prothean ruins, ramps up their experiments at the Argent facility, causing a portal to Hell to open. The Doom Slayer fights off the hordes of invading demons. 2150s 2150 July 30 - Birth of Miranda Lawson Colonization of the Frontier begins 2151 Arcturus Station begins construction An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential. February 12 - Birth of Kaidan Alenko 2152 The planet Demeter becomes the first extrasolar human colony to be established. Eden Prime and Terra Nova are also colonized this year. Although most planets are reached via mass relay, exploration of space around the Sol system continued nonetheless. Sangheili Arbiter Fal ‘Chavamee refuses to continue following the belief of the Great Journey and challenges the word of the prophets, thus he becomes branded as a heretic. As a result of Fal's actions and after his death, the title of Arbiter, once a badge of immense honor, is stripped of its former prestige and becomes a mark of shame, given only to the most spectacularly failed Sangheili warriors. 2154 April 11 - Births of Commanders John Shepard and Jane Shepard 2155 Completion of Arcturus Station February 8 - Birth of Jeff “Joker” Moreau 2157 Humanity finally makes first contact with an alien race, outside of the scant invaders and refugees to Earth like the Chitauri and Asgardians. Turians attack human explorers attempting to activate a mass relay, sparking what is known as the First Contact War to humanity, and the Relay 314 Incident to the turians. A three month long campaign on Shanxi ensues. Luckily, the Citadel Council establishes peace between the two before a full-scale war could break out. The Council invites humanity to join the Citadel Council as an associate member, due in large part to being impressed by their actions, and seeking to improve relations with a new species. Establishment of Cerberus. September 21 - Birth of Jacob Taylor Establishment of the colony of Hadley’s Hope on Acheron (LV-426). 2158 Formation of the Frieden movement Frieden agents attack an embassy on Europa, prompting the UN to designate them as terrorists Humanity learns of biotics April 14 - Birth of Ashley Williams 2160s 2160 The Sol system is in chaos, despite the contact with the Citadel. With overpopulation and political upheaval at a higher point than ever, the neo-communist Koslovic and fascist Frieden movements gain prominence. A series of three-way wars between the two groups and the United Nations begins with the Jovian Moons Campaign. July 22 - Birth of Kasumi Goto Formation of the Blue Suns Formation of the Systems Alliance Parliament 2161 April 15 - Birth of Tali'Zorah vas Normandy 2162 February - Beginning of the Rainforest Wars 2163 September - End of the Rainforest Wars December - Due to being fearful of alien views on such a disjointed home system, as well as simply seeking to consolidate power, the United Nations Space Command is established by the United Nations, specifically to destroy the Frieden and Koslovics. The UNSC has jurisdiction solely within the Sol System, while the Systems Alliance military handles military actions outside the home system. December - Argyre Planitia Campaign Starship drive failures occur on various human colony worlds, causing exposures to element zero. Second generation of biotic humans born. The Leviathan of Dis is discovered by batarians. The remains are taken by the batarian government, where indoctrination slowly begins. 2164 January - The Interplanetary War begins. The UNSC crushes both of their enemies’ forces on Earth, and begins their campaign to eliminate them in the rest of the Sol system. December - Beginning of the Mars Campaign 2165 Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council Humanity is granted an embassy as an associate member on the Citadel, but tensions arise between humans and the batarians, as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge. 2166 July- End of the Mars Campaign 2170s 2170 March - The Interplanetary War ends with the signing of the Callisto Treaty, and the formal surrender of both the Koslovics and Frieden. In the wake of the numerous wars, the Unified Earth Government is formed, becoming the governing entity of the human race, although the Systems Alliance still remains the face of humanity to the larger galaxy. The human colony Mindoir is attacked by batarian slavers Production of the A-61 Mantis begins 2171 Cerberus assassinates Pope Clement XVI, replacing him with one more agreeable to their ideals (Leo XIV) 2172 "Eliza" becomes the first sapient AI created by the Systems Alliance 2176 Batarian warlords, leading a band of pirates, slavers, and the like attack the human colony Elysium. The event would be called the Skyllian Blitz. 2178 The Systems Alliance launches a retaliatory strike against the batarians on the moon of Torfan, as retribution for the Skyllian Blitz. While humans and batarians would not officially go to war, there would be near-unanimous animosity between the two. Anhur Rebellions Formation of the Office of Naval Intelligence. 2179 June 12 - Contact lost with the colony Hadley's Hope on Acheron (formerly LV-426), due to a Xenomorph outbreak. June 23 - USS Sulaco is tasked with investigating Acheron. July 27 - The Sulaco's Marine contingent encounter Xenomorphs, culminating in the loss of most, and the destruction of the hive. 2180s 2183 Construction of the SSV Normandy Eden Prime War Battle of the Citadel Collector attack 2184 End of Eden Prime War (last Geth Heretics on Eden Prime eliminated) February 9 - The Raloi are welcomed into the galactic community December 29 - Fehl Prime 2185 (ME2) January 24 - Commander Shepard is fully revived by Cerberus February 15 - Reports of Shepard's survival begin to surface April 28 - Beginning of the War on Taetrus August 11 - virtual aliens August 20 - End of War on Taetrus Liara T'soni becomes the Shadow Broker December 7 - Discovery of the Kirik, a species of biotic insects Formation of the Frontier Militia 2186 January 12 - Asari explorers discover a lost human colony in the Alpha Centauri system - the members of the Manswell Expedition March - Commander Shepard destroys the Alpha Relay in order to delay the Reaper invasion, destroying the Bahak system in the process. September 21 - Beginning of the Reaper War. The Reapers enter the galaxy through Batarian Space, attacking Khar'shan September 26 - Reapers attack Earth September 28 - The Turian Hierarchy enters the Reaper War after Taetrus is attacked October 1 - Asari space is attacked by the Reapers October 5 - The Turians fail to retake Taetrus, and the Reapers head towards Palaven. (Menae) (Sur'kesh) (Tuchanka) (Cerberus Coup) (Rannoch) (Fall of Thessia) (Horizon) (Cronos Station) December 4 - Activation of the CrucibleCategory:Timeline